Bechloe: A Happy Beginning
by Perfect Medias
Summary: in this Bechloe story, we follow the life of Beca Mitchel. as she is going to college, while she tries to win Chloe's love for her. after being separated for a few years! I DON'T own Pitch Perfect or any of these characters [this story has a few small elements of my own life in it]


**[This is gone be a shorter Bechloe story, with a few chapters. and a more happy theme in comparison with the previous two one-shot's. so please let me know, what I need to write more in the future. because I think the darker stories are satisficing too right?**

 **and im sorry. because the grammer this time, isn't 'Pitch' Perfect.]**

* * *

As I wake up and walk to the shower, I started to sing Titanium for myself. but before I walk into the bathroom I hear my younger brother ask. "Hey, Beca since one are you happy? You know school begins today right!" so I nod back at him with a huge smile on my face, as I tell him. "Yeah, I know! and I was looking forward to today, for over a year now!"

and as he looks at me with wide eyes I tell him. "But that none of your business!" so before he could get a chance of asking me why I was looking forward to today, I close the door of the bathroom.

As I stand with my back at the door I say to myself. "Okay, I need to look Perfect today. because I will finally see Chloe again!" because I haven't seen her since we both finished high school, together three years ago. and I always had a small crush on the stunning redhead. but we slowly lost contact after a year. but last year we started texting again, and I felt my emotions for her come back as well.

but the even better part is that she is coming to the same college, as where I am right now. so that means were gone see each other again after all this time.

and as I stand against the door, I can hear a small dry laugh escape my mouth. as I whisper to myself. "I'm in love Chloe Beale!"

and after I was ready to go. I didn't waste any time, as I ran to my bike before leaving the house on my we to school. knowingly that today was gone be my day!

* * *

As I arrive at my college and walk inside, I see the biggest part of a group of idiot also known as my classmates.

and as I walk up to them, I ask one of the boys. "Hey Jesse did you see Chloe?" so he shakes his head as he asks me. "no why?" but I don't answer him, and as I turned around I tell the rest of the group. "I'll be back in time, for one we start our first class!" so I walk away after seeing the biggest part of them nod.

but as I walk into our cafeteria and finally see Chloe sit on a chair near the window. but before I can set even one more step near her. I feel a strange mix of feelings of happiness and fear inside me. and for just a second I forgot about the woman I became, in the past few years. I wasn't a scared person anymore, I wasn't the one that needed a leader. I wasn't insecure anymore became I became confident about myself. but for some reason, I felt myself become this tiny little girl again. that needed the strong arms for the protection of Chloe Beale.

so I take a deep breath before I walk up to her. and as I stand after her, and lay one of my hands on her shoulder. I whisper in her ear. "Missed me?"

and just for a small second, It feels like time froze around us, as I hear her joyful laugh before she smiles back at me. as she tells me. "Of course I did!"

and after sitting down with her and talking, about a lot of things I tell her. "I'm so sorry Chlo, but I have to go to my class now!" so she smirks back at me as she askes me. "But who is gone show me the way around this place?" and at that point I see Luke walk up to us, as I point my finger at him before I tell her. "Well working for this school has some perks! this is one of my colleagues, and he will take care of you until I'm back!" and after giver her a tight hug I make my way back to the classroom, where I was supposed to be already.

Just as I enter my classroom I hear my mentor tell me. "Beca you know this class started five minutes ago right?" so I turn to face him, after I've taken my seat before I smirk back at him. as I tell him. "I'm so sorry sir! but I had to do something for work!" and after saying that to him. I saw a small smirk appear on his face as well, while he tells me. "Okay, fine Beca!"

And after he explained to us what we were supposed to do in his class. he walks up to me, and as he stands next to me he tells me. just lough enough for me to hear. "I saw your important work in the cafeteria!" and as I look up at him I saw a bright smile on his face. as I tell him. "thanks uncle, for not saying anything!" and after me telling him that. he nods at me before he walked away.

After our less was done and I walked out of the room, I heard Aubrey ask me. "Hey Beca, wait a second!" and as I turn around I ask her. "what's up Bree? I'm in a bit of a hurry now!" and after saying that she asks me. "Yeah I can see that, but why! and how didn't you got in trouble for being late?" so I simply smirk back at her before I tell her. "That none of your business Bree!"

* * *

so after I walked away, And saw the smile on Chloe's face again. I realize how god damn lucky I'm really are, because this whole year is gone be aca-awesome. I have the woman I love back into my life. my favored uncle became my mentor, and for god's sake, I work for this awesome school. how can my life possibly get better!?[

* * *

 **[was this story a little interesting or do you guys want more of the darker story's again?]**


End file.
